1. Field
The following description relates to a power amplifier and a method for limiting a current in a power amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a power amplifier (PA) amplifying a high signal consumes a large amount of current. Further, in order to output a high signal having a level of a few watts (W), output impedance of the power amplifier needs to be decreased.
However, in a case in which the output impedance of the power amplifier is low, the output impedance may be significantly changed even if an operating environment is only changed slightly. As the change of the output impedance is high, a frequency at which an over-current (e.g., current in excess of an intended amount) flows in the power amplifier may be increased.
Since the over-current generated by the power amplifier may damage elements included in the power amplifier, a means for breaking the over-current so that the over-current of an allowable value or more does not flow in the power amplifier is desirable.